Aliens: Your own life
by Cliff
Summary: What will you do when you awake in a alien hive, what memories will come haunting you? My first FanFiction.net upload hope you like it (complete story).


Aliens:your own life  
I woke up in a dark damp place to dark for me to see clearly but there where a few glimmers of light coming from somewhere in the distance I did not know how long I was asleep my mind my mind was blank I couldn't remember anytihng.  
"My god" I said I couldn't remember what had happened to me in the last few days I remember I was Doctor Mark Webber head of XT research at Weyland-Yutani.  
"Xeno food" I said that's what they called us xeno food more of us died in a year then in a full on war but the pay was good and...and...  
I couldn't remember but now I realized I couldn't move I was stuck.  
"My god" I said at the realization of what was going on I was trapped in the hive I was gone for good if I didn't get out of here if I didn't make it back to the research facilities.  
I could still move a little and remember about the pistol in my left pocket I wasn't stupid enough to do xeno research and not have a weapon that was like asked to be cocooned but the gun didn't help me when... when... still what happened was a blank how I got here.  
I took the gun a standard plasma weapon if I aimed wrong I would loose more then a plasma shell.  
I closed my eyes as I got the gun out and aimed a couldn't watch what would happened would I die or be free then I pulled the trigger and fell to the ground I must have been suspended at the top of a wall or something.  
I looked around I couldn't see anything it was to dark but a heard a clicking noise of claws and hissing I stood up and started to run for the light I saw then I tripped over something, something hard that didn't like being tripped over.  
In the dim light I could see the beast the alien before me it black exoskeleton dripping with slim the eyeless face staring at me the claw the claws that didn't move it didn't move it wasn't going to kill me but why.  
"No, god no pleas no" I said I knew what this all meant I was inpregnated the creature wasn't going to kill its brother no it would take me back deeper into the hive so deep hell would be heating the place.  
I started to crawl then something caught my foot I turned around to see the dark beast dragging me away deeper into the hell I was almost free almost free but not free for I couldn't escape it now it was in me I could perhaps escape the hive escape the monster dragging but I couldn't escape the one that was in me and would kill me painfully.  
I pulled my pistol and fired at the moving darkness the plasma bolt hit its arm and the blood fell on my paints but didn't burn because it was acid proof I couldn't do my job if I was going to worry about being burned the whole time so the company give us acid proof cloths.  
The darkness screamed because of the lost limb and it seemed as if the whole darkness of this hive became alive because of the scream the ground started to pound as a million claw struck it the darkness became a living intricate puzzle of claw, jaws and dark skeletons.  
I stood up and started to run to the light I could feel the heat of their breath upon my neck they where behind me all of them those monsters. Then the light got bigger and brighter almost blinding my not adjusted eyes then I felt a soft could breeze upon my skin I could smell the fresh air but the noises was still a haunting nightmare behind me.  
I started to run forward but slipped on the strange material the aliens used to create there hive it was a strange organic compound.  
Then I felt my self slip at a downwards direction as a amazing speed I couldn't even get a grip because of the resin covering the surface.  
Then I remembered the hive had a classic volcano shape a peeked form wider below then above and I was slipping down the side and any idiot could see that I was picking up speed.  
Then my lab coat caught a sharp piece of rock sticking through the hive surface that had saved me before I slammed into a large rock wall not more then twenty feet away.  
"Fucking shit what next a bloody meteor shower" I remarked sarcastically to my self and disconnected my lab coat from the rock and slowly started to slip down until I reached the rock wall then looked up at the exit I had come from and in the distance I could see the walking darkness poor out of the exit and come strait for me.  
"I would have preferred a meteor shower if anybody is listening" I remark and started to run slipping and falling on the resin the aliens covered the hive with then I saw it a forest I remembered now there was a forest between the hive and the bas if I could get through the forest and make it to the colony they might have time to remove the small fleshy killer in my chest.  
"Now all I need is to get through that forest" I said and started to run as fast as I could the dark best where still far away from me and perhaps I could loose them in the forest something that I know is impossible but perhaps I might make it they weren't going to kill me where they.  
  
  
I ran through the forest and after a while I collapsed with exhaustion I couldn't do this I have been in bad shape ever since the company gave me the desk job but no I didn't what that no I wanted to get my hands dirty and guess what happens I...I...I can't remember things where returning slowly but slow.  
Then I looked behind me I saw it was huge the same size of all drones but it was huge none the less it looked at me with eyeless eyes it seemed to be stalking me. Then I saw something about it its one arm was gone some acid still dripped from the wound but it was almost nothing.  
"The guy your looking for went that way" I said and pointed behind the one armed beast "Ok see you" I said and started to run trying to grab my pistol but it was gone I had no defence no defence at all then I remember what had happened a few years ago what I always tried to forget but being as good as dead helped one remember things...  
  
  
I remembered my fist kill no I never called it killing before I called it following my orders my orders that came from the company heads it self.  
I remember how I had my hand on the button a small black button. I remembered looking at the monitors there where millions of cameras installed around there I was told to tell everybody it was for defence for security what security it was a research station researching alien eggs you didn't need enough cameras to spy on the whole fucking planer for that did you and every body did nothing they asked no questions fools all of them.  
Then the flash came back of me pushing the small black button the emotions I felt the pain of 'following orders' the things that went through my mind as the egg containment was powered down as the facehuggers sprang out and continued there evil breed.  
I remembered as I walked out of the room and walked to the dropship I was getting paid handsomely for this I was selling what part of humanity was left in my to the company.  
  
  
I was running sidestepping out of the way of trees and bushes in my way then the black devil appear in front of me why did he care so much that I return to the hive the drone growing in me couldn't be that important could it.  
The creature jumped in my direction I dived as it came flying through the air amazing even with only one arm it still had it superior agility amazing. Amazing I was feeling for my life and the only thing I could think of was a god damned beast other men would think of there wife's, girlfriend, woman they wanted hell some would even think of a few men they wanted.  
Then I was snapped back into reality by the hissing noise of the stalking alien I quickly started to run I could hear it running after me I could hear his body brushing against the trees.  
His, His I was starting to talk about it as if I was talking about my dog over a cup of tea for god sake.  
I looked behind me it was fast it couldn't reach its full capability because of its wound but it was still gaining fast then I felt the ground disappear below me it could feel me falling then I felt my hand go up instinctively and grab hold of something even before I knew what was going on then I saw what had happened I was to busy to see the cliff before me but luckily instincts kicked in and saved my live then I hear a loud noise a saw the own armed alien go over the edge of the cliff and plummet down.  
Then I forced my self up and looked down at a small black spot far away and then the flashes returned of my past.  
  
  
I remembered how I threw one of my lab assistance into a large container of acid the acid blood because she knew too much more then she was suppose to.  
I was on the team that created the xenoborgs for the Wayland Company we used the basic building plans for the original xenoborgs that Livermore tried to use but we improved on it many times our original prototypes where easily destroyed like the one that was used to guard one of our hives we created or a other one that was destroyed by some hot stuff marine.  
But then after that we created a better model faster better weapon none of the xenomorph habits that made the original once so uncontrollable.  
But then she had to find out she was a company spy my lab assistant Sandra she tried to blackmail me but she didn't live long I 'followed orders' I threw the spy the company though was there into the acid she didn't even have time to scream before she died I got paid and slept like a baby that night.  
  
  
Then the movement of the small black dot got my attention it was still alive but it must have been almost a mile down.  
"Shit" I said and after a while a heard a loud hissing almost screaming noise it was after me after me like they where.  
  
  
On one of the other colonies I worked the company had send me there because of the reputation as a man who did the job.  
The order where for a few strange experiment to be done upon the aliens splicing of DNA that sort of things but it was company orders and who was I doctor Webber to go against company orders.  
There where a few people who didn't like the idea yes but then a few of our no my creations broke out and kill a lot of people. They where neutralized it took a little longer then one would expect but I did good work.  
A few of the marines stationed there didn't like the idea of dieing no they must have thought becoming a marine would insure immortality even more fools. They came a few days later to my office they wanted to kill my creations the things I worked so hard on that cost my marriage and part of my sanity but it was what company wanted.  
"No" I told them but they didn't want to listen I was then forced to use my own judgement of what to do with them I could either have had them kill my work and let the company blame me or I could do away with them.  
"Yes, my fellow researches and marines I see that these thing are a great risk" I told them how gullible they where "I will take you there" and that I did they went to there cages and as there where about to kill my creations I evened the playing ground I set them free closed the rooms door and watch as the men where cut to little pieces.  
  
  
I was quickly knocked out of my world of memory by the alien jumping on me it didn't attack me no it grabbed my leg and dragged my away. I tried to break free from his I mean its grip but it was too strong.  
But why is it going through all this trouble for a drone that is in my chest "Damn" I said when all of a sudden my full memory came back to me everything that happened.  
  
  
Now I remembered the company had send me here to capture the queen we believed it had a mutation of some sort the last person to be stationed here called it sentient call the bloody queen sentient of all things.  
"General when do we start with out attack on the hive" I asked the general in charge of the attack.  
"Soon doctor Webber," the general answered me.  
"Lets hope it will be over quick I have other thing that need my experience something a little more important then this" I remark in my own snobbish manner.  
"Sir we could be making a incredible discov..." the general said but I interrupted him I knew what was going on a small mutation something the company thought could make them some money.  
"Indeed that is what they said last time and all we got is a alien that could run two percent faster" I remark "That is good if we would start a extraterrestrial cross country team but useless to the company."  
"Yes, but our scientists told us..." the general said but again I didn't have time for his babble.  
"Your scientist sit around all day looking at malformed amoeba they know nothing general now don't you have a few men to prepare for this agonising mission" I said and looked the general in the eyes.  
"I will not be addressed like that by a little scientist like you," the general told me becoming a angry with me.  
"And how would you like me to dress you perhaps in a pink dress with ribbons" I remarked and walked away I had no time for this little man who thought the world of everything and everything of the world.  
  
  
It dark body moving with grace I am sure that its arm was starting to regenerate how amazing it had superior regeneration as well.  
"My luck me my Noble Science award is going to eat me," I said smiling at the memories that now filled my mind.  
  
  
After I left the general to think of his own sort comings when it came to verbal battling I proceeded my own men or machines the company had given them to me a few assignments ago many times as strong as a man and able to withstand a small heavily armed platoon they were my own little army.  
"What are you running at" I asked them not looking at them but at a document I had detailing the hive. Unlike people they didn't need constant attention.  
"We are running at ninety eight percent" they all said to gather in there robotic voice.  
"What is wrong normally you are at ninety nine comma five?" I asked looking up from my files.  
"A small error in basic motor functions of unit five and two" they all said again in the same tone.  
"Can it be repaired?" I asked for last time something like this happened I had to shoot my way out of a hive.  
"We are busy with internal repairs as we speak time estimated for complete repairs to be finished half an hour" they said again.  
"Good more then enough time stay here the general will get you in a while to prepare for the mission" I said and walked away.  
  
  
As I thought about what happened I was trying to get away I couldn't have been that far away from the hive now it has been dragging me for quite a while.  
"Hey you mind letting go for a while" I asked it then I saw a large stick on the ground and grabbed it and gabbed it at the creature but it broke.  
"Bloody exoskeleton" I said and swung the piece of stick I still had left and hit it hard again the head and continued doing that for a while until it grabbed the stick and broke it but it had to let go of me first and I used that opportunity the make a run for it into the woods my legs pushing me forward at tremendous speed and all I could think of was the attack on the hive.  
  
  
"Are you ready general" I asked the general before the attack while the men where getting ready for the attack.  
"Yes, doctor Webber we are it seems your synths are this as prepared" the remarked.  
"Yes, they are this is the only reason for there creation to help me in my work when things started to get dirty" I told the general.  
"We wouldn't want you to stain your lab coat now would we" the general told me obliviously still angry about the dress remark.  
"Yes, general but look at the bright side you could always clean it for me" I said and took of my lab coat and threw it to the general.  
"I am not your maid doctor" the general snorted and threw the coat back to me.  
"Your not?" I asked him and smiled "What are you then the local whore" I told him putting on my lab coat.  
"You listen to me here Webber I am in charge here you are only here to give advice" the general said and grabbed my lab coat.  
"Can I prove you a fact that my father learned me when I was young" I told him and after seeing the look on his face of puzzlement I grabbed him by his throat with my left hand and with the other hand I grabbed the my plasma weapon and put it against the generals head.  
"My father learned me that nobody is in charge and he who thinks so is a fool that falls over the first obstacle and never gets up" I said and let the general go and he fell to the ground.  
"As you can see general you are not in charge here" I said and put my weapon back in its holster and then grabbed the radio "Men ready yourself for the attack upon the hive you have the detail I will be accompanying my own team for the extraction of the queen."  
"You are crazy doctor," the general told me at his own risk.  
"Perhaps I am general but I have come here to complete the mission and you are in my way so if you don't mind" I told the general and walked to my own mechanical fighters escorted by a few of the generals men who where brave enough to come with us.  
  
  
I smiled as the scream of the creature behind me became softer I would make it and nothing that monster or any of its kind could do would stop me the great doctor Mark Webber acclaimed expert on the study and research of extrametrical life forms.  
"Nothing at all" I said I would make it I would get away from this creature following me.  
  
  
"Sir we are ready to enter the hive" on of my mechanical soldiers told me when we where at the foot of the hive the resin in front of us the soldiers already busy with the attack upon the hive entrance distracting the larger part of the hive.  
"Well open the door then" I told him and looked at the two soldiers behind me "If I where you two I would cover my eyes" I said and smiled right before one of the synths fired a sort missile launcher that blew a large gapping whole in the side in a bright flash and revealed a tunnel.  
"Couldn't we use the front door?" on of the soldiers sarcastically asked.  
"If you felt that you could keep your head together in the middle of a few hundred aliens then go right ahead I will remember to send your mother a nice little letter explaining your stupidity" told him and looked at the dark hole in the wall.  
"Activate shoulder lamps we are moving in" I said and indicated with my hand for the synths to enter.  
  
  
The screams of the creature behind me now became louder it was catching up to me but I will not let that happen I will get to the base and the other scientist will extract this monster with in me and I will get the company to give me some extra money for my risk.  
The sound the clicking of the claws on the rocks behind me is becoming louder then I looked around to see the thing behind me running fast unbelievable.  
Then I felt my foot get caught on something on the ground then I fell flat on my face and with me came a lot of bushes and pieces of wood that I grabbed on the way down covering me.  
Then I hear the hissing of the beast above me it must not be able to see me the flora must be covering me well enough to hind my hormones and what ever ells they see then as I felt its weight upon me I remembered what had happened after we entered the hive.   
"Idiot" I said and smiled then I felt its claw on my back and then it lifted me above its head with one claw indeed fast and smart.  
It didn't kill me no it went on to try and drag me away this bastard.  
"Help me help me," I screamed as the two who followed me in the hive did.  
  
  
We where well in the hive no more then ten aliens where in our path all merely drones easy to kill my synths weapons not even a scratch on there multi million dollar bodies, nice.  
"Sir how far is it," one of the marines asked.  
"I take it you haven't done this a lot have you" I said and stopped and looked at the man "Guess what we are here" I said and as I finished one of my synths created another hole in the wall and on the other side was the queen and a few really big aliens.  
I turned around and started to fire at the large ones it didn't even affect them then it struck me the royal guards praetorians a nice specimen.  
"Troops use heavy weapons," I screamed as one of the guards landed on synth two who easy stopped the guard by breaking its head open but was burned to pieces.  
As I grabbed that fallen synths weapon and fired I remember that they where acid proof so these thing blood must be almost as strong as that of the facehuggers and my little clothes would be useless.  
"Number four use the rocket" I said as another synth fell and almost immediately after giving my order the synth lifted up his rocket launcher and fire at the few guards on the other side of the hole killing then in a bright flash.  
"Lets move it" I said almost showing fear "Don't want to keep the bitch waiting now do we" I said and smiled looking at the second synth to fall and the dead alien body next to it the synth was still operating only a few deep scratches in its torso that must have cut off the bulk of his motor functions.  
"You know what to do," I told the synth and shut its self off.  
"Man this is some scary shit" the one marine said and stepped back and started to run through the hive.  
"Lets go he has dug his own grave better start on that letter to his momma" I remarked and stepped through the hole and looked at the queen she was huge a darkness that filled me with fear its crested and spiked head a marvel to behold but my thoughts where interrupted.  
"Sir we must go find him he is going to die" the remaining soldier told me with an obvious sign of fear in his voice.  
"We all die even I will die no matter what I think I can do it will still happen my only goal is to make my sort live a happy one you friend choose to shorten his live a true fool and it is his live not mine not yours let him reap what he has sown" I said and looked at the queen again and stepped closer.  
"Sir we are reporting massive movement from all directions" one of the synths said.  
"Call the marines at the entrance find out what is going on!" I exclaimed angry at the bitch in front of me "You find this funny' I said I knew she understood they where of course sentient the company didn't like the idea of the man on the street thinking they where a bunch of butchers killing sentient species so they also paid me to keep quite about there intelligence.  
"Sir they report the aliens have stopped attacking them and the general in charges has pulled back his troops" the same synth said a few seconds later.  
"I am going to kill him when I get out of here" I said and grabbed my pistol and swung around and looked for the incoming aliens.  
"Where are they?" the soldier asked and turned around to look at me a big mistake.  
"Behind you" I said after seeing a huge praetorian drop from above and land behind him.  
"What?" he asked and turned around to get a slash in the chest from the monster that stood towering above him.  
"Idiot" I remarked and looked at the walls then I saw it fall apart and what seemed to be hundreds of aliens poor out of the hole.  
"Give me a gun," I ordered and saw one of the synths throw me a smart gun "My god way not this give me a sharp stick" I said and started to fire at the swarm of aliens running into the room.  
There acidic blood filling to room in the corner of my eye I could see a few of the synths fire grenades which kept the aliens well at by we where wining.  
"Take that bitch" I screamed out and turned around and started fire at the queen within a few seconds all of the aliens retreated and I stopped firing.  
"How you like that big black and ugly," I said smiling at my achievement then I looked to my side at the body of the fallen marine still alive.  
"Help Me," me said looking at me with a fear in his eyes beyond anything that I have ever seen before not even in Sandra's eyes.  
"Be see you later" I said and fire a shot putting him out of his pain "My god what am I?"  
  
  
"Help me I need some help," I screamed louder and louder as the creature turned back in the direction of the hive then I heard an explosion of gunfire and the alien let go and ran into the forest as a bullet hit it.  
"Hey man you ok?" a marine asked me as he was walking towards me.  
"Yes, this get me to the base I need immediate medical help" I said and stood up.  
"Doctor Webber we thought you where dead" the marine said surprised.  
"Well guess what I am alive and now I need to get back to the base and to a medical crew!" I exclaimed.  
"There is no need to get angry," the marine said nervously.  
"Well guess what I am infected there is a embryo in my chest and if I don't get to a med lab or what ever is out there I will die now lets get moving" I said and looked at the marine.  
"You are infected" the marine said and raised his weapon aiming it in my face.  
"What are you doing" I asked angrily.  
"I can't let you live the general said that ever since you killed the queen we should kill anybody that is infected to make sure there isn't going to be a new queen" the marine said nervously.  
"I killed the queen?" I asked and thought back at what happened.  
  
  
Yes, I did after killing the marine the queen used the opportunity to get her young back in there to kill us but I quickly stopped her plan with a few shots from my smart gun.  
Then it happened two of my synths fell to the ground they must have been later for there check up or something but they stopped working and that wasn't good the queen then commanded her warriors to come back and before I knew what was going on I was firing at the oncoming aliens.  
A few of the synths where still fire but they where quickly destroyed by the swarm of black bodies.  
"Damn" I said and turned around and looked at the queen "You know what I find funny' I said and grabbed a small explosive that I had in my coat pocket and threw it at the queen and the few other explosives I had I threw in the middle of the alien swarm and started to run.  
Most of them where in a state of panic because the queen knew there was a bomb below here and she knew what would happen and she was to busy thinking of a plan and didn't give her warriors and drones the orders to attack me so when I reached the hole in the wall the explosives went of destroying most of the aliens.  
"The queen is dead," I said into my communications unit.  
"Repeat that over" a voice said from the unit.  
"She is dead get me out of here home into the signal now this is Webber over" I said and help my smart gun firmly.  
"Sorry doctor the general said that there will be no rescues I am sorry over," the voice said and it all went static.  
"I so do not like this shit" I told myself and got up and started to run looking for my way out.  
  
  
"So you are this going to shoot me then" I asked the marine holding the gun to my face.  
"I have to" he said and grabbed his COM unit and started to tell the base about me.  
"So for how long have I been gone?" I asked the marine.  
"A few days" he said you could see the weapon shake in his hand.  
'What then this thing should have hatch by now" I said and looked at the marine.  
"Sorry sir but I have to you know finish you" the marine told me and closed his eyes only to quickly open then again as he felt a pain in his back.  
I saw what had happened the one armed alien had sneaked up behind him and killed him but I didn't wait for the alien to come after me I grabbed the weapon out of the mans hands and started to run hearing his screams.  
"Man I am being saved by that which wants me dead" I remarked to my self-running as fast as I could then I saw it an APC.  
"Thank you god" I said and ran to the APC but as I was closing the door I was the one armed monster come running towards me and I quickly closed the door.  
"I knew I would make it any nobody and nothing can stop me" I said and walked to the front of the APC to the controls "So how the hell do you drive this?"  
  
  
I was running through the hive it seemed like there where no aliens then I felt one grab me and in the shock I dropped the smart gun and it dragged me off to be implanted I was awake the whole time as it put me on the wall as it brought the large egg and as the facehugger rapped around my head and then I fell into the long sleep that I woke up from not long ago.  
  
  
"My god bad memories really bad" I said and then I heard the scratch on the roof it wanted in "Shit!"  
I started to randomly push buttons and after a while the APC started to move forward at an extremely fast speed.  
"Man ain't I lucky" I told my self then the APC crashed into something and then I took a look at what is was a large tree I knew I couldn't go any further in the APC as it was so I had to run for it I estimated that I couldn't be that far away from the base the patrols where never more then a few kilometres away from the base.  
I stepped to the door and grabbed the weapon the marine had I didn't hear scratches anymore it must have been thrown away from the APC in the crash so I had a change I quickly opened the door and ran out I couldn't see the alien anywhere and I started to ran firing a few shot up in the air to warn anybody that could be near me then I heard the aliens screeching again and turned in the direction of the screeching and started to fire but saw nothing at all nothing.  
"Man this it getting freaky" I said to myself and turned around and started running again still screaming and firing a few shots to get somebody's attention.  
Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg and when I looked down I saw it was badly cut deep claw marks and when I looked behind me I saw the one armed monster. I tried firing but it quickly hit the gun shattering into pieces.  
"I take it you are pissed" I said but the creature opened its mouth and extended its inner jaw and bended down placing the smaller jaw in front of my face then it stood up and started to drag me again this time faster then before.  
Then I heard the sound of a gun being fired and I looked up to see the alien that had stalked me drop dead its acid blood this falling in front of my face then I looked at who had shot the alien and saw another man wearing a white lab coat with about ten marines standing behind him walk over to me.  
"Good morning Mark" the man said then I remember who he was.  
"Morning doctor Davits" I said and tried to get up but was helped by two marines.  
"It seems that you have been infected the changes are good that it is a queen the company send me here to get it" he said and smiled "We are old friends Mark and I wouldn't want to see you die so I will try to get that thing out of you there is still a slim changes that you might not make it but my orders are not to let that happen" he told me and stepped closer.  
"Yes, I can see that so when are we going to get this thing out of my chest" I asked him.  
"In a sort while" me said and quickly injected something into my arm and everything started to be come blurry and in the last few second I hear Davits say "Put him in the containment unit the queen is to important to harm."  
"Aren't we going to take it out?" I hear one of the soldiers ask.  
"No, we could damage the queen and we can't tack that change so lets go" he replied before everything became dark the only thing I could hear was my hart beating and then for a few seconds I saw the queen it was communicating with me.  
"I shall come out when they least expect it I shall breed you shall die and they shall die aswell find joy in that for I will be your revenge for what they do to you now" the queen told me then I felt a pain in my chest a biting. 


End file.
